Johnathan 'Beetle' Cain
Back story of Johnathon 'Beetle' Cain Jonathan Cain started his life in (main city) Arkhos. Left on the street as a baby and left to the mercy of the gods. Who found him was a man, middle age and poor. He took in the baby and introduced him to the rest of the family. The family consisted of a handful of other orphans that the old man had also found. He was raised in the slums of the Capitol learning from his family how to survive by stealing, conning, and hustling the rich folk and law alike. He lived a meager life and did not have many friends. Choosing to socialise with small insects during his young age. His family coined a nickname “Beetle” because of this odd demeanor. He continued this way of life, day by day just managing to scrape by until he was about 14 or 15. He did not have a birth day, just a founding day that he shared with his family. His ‘father’ whom treated his family with love and caring only ever managed to just afford food and clothing, despite the earnings varing greatly. Beetle found out why during a accidental eavesdropping between his father and a ‘fence’ who he never was allowed to meet. Beetle over heard the fence was a Mage and had bound his father to give up all his wares in exchange for a only a few coins no matter its worth. Beetle interrupted the meeting in the attempt to break the bind. Resulting in a brutal fight where the Mage found a fire poker in the temple and his father, dead from a fire blast from the mage. With out his father,Beetle was bound to help the orphans. With the new earnings he some years later started a legit trading company. He housed and fed and even employed his family and for a number if years the family saw prosperity. Beetle continued to adopt Orphans finding a place for them where ever he was. This lasted until he came across a merchant whom offered him a deal he couldn’t refuse, literally couldn’t, as after a night of fine drinking he awoke bound to nearly forgo all his worldly possessions. After his brothers broke the bind it was too late, his hard earned life stolen from him and at this point he vowed no mage will put his family in that position again. He hunted the mage down and flayed the flesh from his body and hang him from a lamp post in the slums for all to see. Fleeing soon after fearing the repercussions of his actions to him and his family. The Welf was the place to go. No body asks questions in the weft. Wondrous items of great power lay in its deserted land. Beetle believes there must be a stop to this pain. Magic has hurt him and his family to much for to long. He now seeks a plug to halt the flow of magic. To ripe the power from the mages that corrupt the world.